


never want to wake up next to anybody else

by thegrayness



Series: with our hands over our hearts [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, cozy nights, sleepy patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Patrick is super tired and falls asleep on the couch. It’s very cute.





	never want to wake up next to anybody else

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is nothing and took me way too long to write for being 800 words. 🙃
> 
> Prompt by didipickles.

Patrick groaned as he leaned his head back on the couch and stretched his legs out to prop his socked feet on the coffee table. David made a sympathetic noise, knowing Patrick had a long day at the store. It had been David’s day off and a pipe in the store bathroom had conveniently broken. David only had the sparse, angry details that Patrick had texted him to go off of, but he’d done his best to send his husband calming vibes. As it was, he’d lit the fireplace and made dinner, so Patrick could come home to a warm, cozy atmosphere suited to relaxation. 

He’d made a simple pasta dish with some grape tomatoes and garlic, having spent the afternoon reviewing their list of vendors’ sales numbers that Patrick had put together for him. Patrick thought they might have to release some of their products to make physical room in the store to get in on some other, more trendy products from new vendors. David wasn’t sure about that, but he’d agreed to review Patrick’s proposal. David hadn’t been sure what to think about Patrick’s quite explicit reaction when David had teased, “ _ Okay, I’ll review your proposal.” _

“Honey, why don’t you head up to bed?” David said, nudging Patrick’s shoulder with his own. “I love you, but you look awful.” He scratched softly at the back of Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick shook his head and snuggled in closer, jostling the plates on their laps. “No,” he whined quietly. “Wanna hang out with you. I missed you all day.” He pouted up at David. 

David smiled and put their plates on the coffee table. “Okay, baby.” He wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulder, rubbing soothingly at his bicep. “You wanna watch Blue Planet?”

Patrick nodded into David’s chest. 

David stroked Patrick’s hair as he watched a truly terrifying sea creature find and catch its prey in the blackness of the deep ocean. He was so engrossed in the struggle for survival that he didn’t notice Patrick had fallen asleep until he let out a loud snore, making David jump. David laughed to himself, relieved that he wasn’t about to be eaten by a fangtooth, and gazed fondly at the top of Patrick’s head. He got up from the couch, carefully moving Patrick so he was laying down on the couch, head propped up against the pillowy arm.

This was the second couch they’d bought for this space—needed it after Patrick fell asleep one too many times staying up way too late to binge watch The Wire or Breaking Bad. He’d wake up sore and grumpy, blaming it on David’s  _ very tasteful, thank you _ living room furniture selection. David would remind Patrick that  _ he _ was the one who had selected their very large, very comfortable bed that Patrick was  _ welcome to use _ any time he wanted. 

So they’d bought the second couch because Patrick couldn’t stay away from Aaron Paul (and later Richard Madden, et al). David had only teased him about it a few times. Five times, max. 

David turned down the volume on Blue Planet and carefully tugged the blanket off the back of the couch, arranging it gently over Patrick, tucking it up around his shoulders. The living room got drafty in the winter, so David grabbed another blanket from the armchair and laid it over Patrick’s perpetually cold feet. David got distracted for a minute, lightly combing his fingers through Patrick’s long-ish hair—what David started referring to as his  _ winter coat _ , just to see Patrick pout a little so David could be there to sweetly kiss it away.

Patrick snuffled into the couch, rubbing his cheek against it like a big cat. Stifling a laugh, David settled into the armchair with the most recent addition to his cookbook collection and his glass of wine—because it was still early and he wasn’t  _ that _ old that he needed to go to bed at 8pm.    
  


A few hours later Patrick groaned awake, stretching languidly and blinking groggily at the tv. “Hi, sleepy head,” David greeted, unfolding himself from where he’d hunkered down in the chair. Patrick flopped over onto his front to peer at David with sleepy eyes. 

“Why’d you let me fall asleep?” He whined.

“Mm, because you’re exhausted and I love you,” David said, shutting his book and standing to stretch. “C’mon,” he urged, nudging Patrick’s shoulder. “To bed with you.”

Patrick didn’t go right to bed, insisting instead on sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and watching David do his entire skincare routine, citing  _ I wanna hang out with you _ as the reason. David rolled his eyes, but smiled at his reflection in the mirror the whole time. 

David finally got them both into bed, and Patrick cuddled as close to him as possible, wrapping his arms around David’s middle and tucking his head under David’s chin. “Love you,” he mumbled before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a loud snore. David winced, scrunching his face against the noise, but relaxing again as Patrick quieted, breath evening out into a soothing rhythm that lulled David right to sleep.

  
  



End file.
